Blez: Guardian of the Oppallus
by TheAlmightyWaffleGuardianBlez
Summary: About Blez's adventure to keep the Universe safe, and kill the Tallest. But she finds that keeping it safe isn't as easy as she thought it would be. And when she falls in love with the only person to help follow through her plan, what happens? READET XP
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): THIS IS A RE-DO, CHAPTER IS WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY. Okie dokie! ^^ Well, most of you already know, but I'll say it anyway, Blez's story was one of the stories to be deleted. After this happened, I did cry. Sounds pathetic, weak, stupid, blah blah blah…but I don't care. Anyhow, I made the decision to start over AGAIN, since most of the documents weren't saved anyway. This means I don't even have the papers on which I already wrote out the story. I ripped them up and then threw them in the trash. This may sound even more stupid, but again, I don't care. I just wanna start fresh, ya know? I mean, I'll keep the same general ideas, but it'll just be written differently. Although I still have the last chapter typed out and saved on my flash drive, yayz! XD Man, this is a long author's note…but yeah. I hope this will turn out even better than the last one. So here ya go, here's the new version of the first chapter! (Prologue)

Blez crouched silently in wait for her victim to come. It was a little colder than she remembered, but she'd get over it. Jackets just get in the way when completing this kind of task. Her dark blue eyes scanned the halls frantically, watching. Waiting.

She heard a voice close to her, but it wasn't really talking, just…humming.

Man, when was the last time she heard somebody hum something that didn't have a sadistic glint in their eyes? It must have been forever.

Blez glanced from side to side, trying to keep as quiet as she could. She hoped her ragged breathing couldn't be heard.

She saw a shadow move across the wall and then the figure of an Irken girl came walking towards her, without even knowing the dangers ahead. With every step she took. That poor girl.

Blez shook her head silently and readied herself for attack. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was still a smeet. Ever since she was banished. This was something she had been planning with Angel for several months.

Failure was not an option, and could result in her death.

The Irken girl was only a few feet away from her now, all Blez had to do was move in and get the kill.

And that's exactly what she did.

She leapt out and wrapped one arm around the girl's throat, cutting off her air. Then she quickly stuck the knife in her PAK, but just as quickly removed it.

The girl looked slightly puzzled for a moment. She sank to her knees and met eyes with Blez. But no emotion showed in Blez's eyes. She just held the knife rather tight, so that it cut in the palm of her hand, right through her glove. "I really am sorry, Mif. But it had to be done. It was one life or thousands. Millions, I mean. Please understand this, and don't be angry. Die knowing you've helped save the world. Die with honor. Die proud."

Mif nodded at Blez's words, but curled in a fetal position. This was her only defense at the moment, she had no other choice. Death seemed very comforting when she thought about it. She had always had her share of doubts about how the empire was run, but never spoke a word about it to anyone but her SIR.

Mif slowly looked up at Blez with pleading eyes. "My SIR unit. Take her. And…finish the mission the Tallest have assigned me. Please."

Blez looked slightly startled at what Mif had asked of her, and didn't know what to say. Finally, she nodded stiffly. "As your dying wish, I will. I promise."

Mif managed a smile and said to Blez, "Her name is Lea. She's really great and fun…you can never be sad with her around."

Blez looked at her for a moment and smiled in return. "Yes, well…it's kind of hard not be sad anyway." She paused for a moment. "And the mission?"

Mif's smile faded and she let her dark blue eyes linger to the ground inches away from her face. "My mission?" She tried to form the words as best she could, but they were painful even for her to say. "Go to planet Earth and do away with Invader Zim."

Blez looked to the ground as well in thought. Zim…why did the name sound so familiar to her? Oh well. A promise is a promise. "Okay then. Sounds easy enough. Where's your SIR unit?"

Mif gaped at Blez. At first she wondered how killing someone could be so simple to her, but then she remembered that it was her that meant her death in the first place. Her expression softened slightly and she felt herself slowly slipping away. "She's…in my ship…waiting. Tell her that her master wants her to go with you from now on, and that I'll miss her…"

Blez nodded and bent down next to Mif. She sat the knife next to her, and slowly stood up. Once she was sure Mif was no longer alive, she made her way down the narrow hall to get to the ship. Okay, slight change of plan, but a side mission won't hurt anyone, will it? Besides, how long can it take to kill off some sap that the Tallest have no use for? This will be easy.

But she still couldn't shake the thought away that she knew Zim from somewhere.

But where?

(A/N): *mysterious music plays randomly* XD I wrote this at one in the morning so sorry if there are any mistakes I missed! ^^; Anyhow, wanna know a fun fact? Mif is the Irken version of me. Although she isn't used much, she's still the Irken version of moi. I love her, she's awesome. So, am I the only one that thinks this chapter was much better than the other one I wrote? Oh yeah, and to The Creative Hamburger, I may change a few things from what I told you. XD But it will be for the better, I promise. And about using Becca in this one…I don't know. See, pokekinz0520 gave me permission to use her in the other one I was writing, but this one is slightly different, newly written, and on a different website. So I may only use Kat in this one, sorry. I got renewed permission from the other people to use their characters, though. Like Daniel. Anyway, yeah. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I love those guys. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Blez eventually found her way to Mif's ship. But it wasn't hard to miss, as it was the most contrasting ship out of all of them, as far as colors go. Dark and bright at the same time. How is that even POSSIBLE?

Whatever. Blez opened the door to the ship and looked in to see a rather colorful SIR unit sitting there. Its eyes turned a bright red and it jumped up, next to Blez. "Halt!" It shouted. "State you business, but do not come any closer."

Blez stepped back a little for good measure, and sighed. "Your master told me you are to assist me on the mission instead. You serve me now."

"Nonsense," the SIR seemed to growl, "My Mistress was assigned the mission, and I am to assist her, not you."

Blez rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a feeling she wouldn't get anywhere with demanding, so she tried a different approach. "What's your name?" Even though she already knew it was Lea, she figured she would be friendly.

The small SIR unit looked at Blez questioningly for a moment, and then stiffly replied with, "Lea, Ma'am."

Blez forced a smile and tried to make it seem sincere. "That's a nice name. Do you want to know my name?" Since MOST SIR units assigned to any invader are usually alike in personality, Blez guessed it would take no time to get Lea to warm up to her, if she's as friendly as she's guessing she is.

Lea's eyes flashed to a glowing cyan with scarlet around the edges. This seemed strange indeed, as well as the swirly color of green on her left leg. Lea nodded and sat down on the seat.

"My name is Bleznarc, but you may call me Blez," she replied. Blez smiled down at the SIR unit for quite a while, before Lea sprang up and clung around Blez's waist. "HIYA, BLEZZY! YOU'S SQUISHY!"

Blez growled, but caught it and quickly covered it as a cough. "Uh…thanks, I guess?"

Lea sighed all happy-like, and suddenly let go. "Where is my Mistress?"

Blez glanced behind her for a moment, then turned back to Lea and tried to think of something. "Uhhh…she's uh…busy. The Tallest reassigned her to a new mission, and Mif wanted to give this one to me. She said that…we could trade SIR units for a while."

Lea nodded, apparently still trying to take all of this in. Finally she smiled and latched to one of Blez's arms. "So, when do we go, Mistress Blezzy?"

Blez blinked in slight surprise, but was mentally congratulating herself for thinking of what to say so quickly. And it seemed to convince Lea. Perfect. "We go right now," Blez replied.

Lea squealed rather loudly and jumped up and down on the seat. She then grabbed Blez by the arm and pulled her into the ship. She could tell already this was gonna be a loooong ride. To what planet again? Earth? Oh joooyy.

(A/N): Yay! Oh yeah, and you remember our RP, right Kim? Well, Blez is gonna have crappy piloting skills in here as well. XD She's gonna crash on Earth. Ahh, poor Blez. Anyhow, the chapters still seem to be pretty short, so I'll update quickly-er than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Epic news. I have gotten renewed permission to use Becca in this story~! =D Anyway, here's the next chapter~! ^^

6 MONTHS LATER, ON EARTH…

Dib sat on his roof, watching the sky. He figured a little break wouldn't hurt him, but he'd have to get back to what he was working on soon.

The fate of the world depended on it.

His eyes darted across the sky as he stared at the stars above him. He felt a sense of peace and relief. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. All that was over once his mom died. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a breath, then let it out slowly. It was best not to think about her for a while.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed something shooting across the sky. At first, he dismissed it as a shooting star or a reflection from a light on his glasses. But he heard a sudden CRASH!

Dib shot up and looked around. What was that? he asked himself. And where did it land?

Dib quickly climbed down from the roof and glanced over in the direction he believed it fell. Time for a little investigation.

**

Blez moaned in pain and clutched a wound she had received from the impact when ship met ground. She coughed slightly and felt a salty tasting liquid come out of her mouth.

This was bad.

"Lea?" Blez managed to choke out, but all she got in response was the sound of the wind and…a strange smell. Almost like smoke.

Panicked, Blez glanced around the ship; only to she had smashed her only way to escape when she crashed. Looking over to her right, she saw Lea, staring at Blez with worry. "Mistress, what do we do?"

Relieved somewhat, Blez let out a shaky breath and swallowed hard. "We need to get out. I-I think the ship is burning." And so she was right. The smoke was now visible in the air around them, and the thick cloud stung at her eyes, making it harder for her to see anything. She coughed again, more violently this time, and felt tears forming in her eyes.

But she held them back, as she needed to be strong and figure a way out of this.

She had to.

Lea squealed suddenly and Blez saw a flash of her, but she was gone. Blez was about to call out to her, but she felt a pair of hands grab her by the arms and pull her up.

Blez struggled the best she could with a gaping hole in her side, but couldn't break free. But she knew no matter what, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Until the very moment she died.

Blez shouted every insult she could think of and demanded she be let go, but was only rewarded with a sting in her arm. She looked up as she was placed on the ground and saw the vague outline of someone, but the image was blurry, and her eyelids were getting heavy. She quickly slipped out of consciousness with her fingers tightened into a fist. This may not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Blez's eyes flickered open, only to be closed again from the light. Her head was hurting, she noticed, and her wound seemed to hurt even more than before, feeling almost as if it were on fire.

She forced her eyes open again, squinting slightly from the light, and she sat up, propping herself on her elbows. Blez looked around, noting the oddly bright colors placed around the structure she was currently in.

Blez raised her antennae to a strange sound. She tried desperately to place it, but couldn't. After a brief moment of confusion, Blez swung her legs over the side of the couch she was laying on and stood.

A pain shot through her leg, but she ignored it and steadied herself. She limped over to the doorway across from her, where the sound was coming from. As she got closer, she figured out that it was someone humming.

She paused for a moment, and her hands tightened into fists, as the pain in her leg only increased the longer she stood there. "Hello?" she called out. Her voice was hoarse and she noticed her throat was dry.

There was a small shuffling sound, and the humming stopped. A moment later, a girl stuck her head around the corner. "Hiya~" she grinned.

Blez took a step beck in slight surprise, but stumbled and fell backwards. She almost let out a slight scream as she fell, but it caught in her throat.

The girl rushed forward to help Blez up. She pulled her up by her arm, and practically dragged her back over to the couch. "You shouldn't be walking, you know," she told Blez. "Your leg is still pretty bad."

Blez didn't say anything, simply just stared at her blankly. Her eyes scanned over her features. The girl seemed familiar somehow, but she had never seen anything like her before. The closest she could get to any comparison was from a Zorgonian, but humans didn't seem to have razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, so she figured humans were safer.

Hopefully.

"What's your name?" the girl asked suddenly.

Blez didn't answer for a moment. Her jaw tightened as she thought. Real name or no?

"Mif," Blez told her. "What's yours?"

"Katherine, but you can call me Kat." The girl – now known as Kat – gave Blez a reassuring smile. "And my friend Rebecca is out right now, by the way. But she'll be back soon."

The room fell into silence, where both Blez and Kat stared at each other. Blez was staring in confusion, however. Her mind seemed foggy, and she felt slightly light-headed.

"You're Irken, aren't you?" Kat asked suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Huh?" Blez blinked slowly, and then the question seemed to finally reach her. "Oh, um…why?"

Kat shrugged. "I was just curious. You look Irken, that's all."

"Well…I am, actually…and are you…human?"

Kat paused for a moment, looking almost startled by the question. "Uh…hey, are you feeling okay?"

"What?" Blez looked over her body fully, noticing the gauze around her waist, and a burn on her leg. She shrugged and sighed. "I suppose so…My head feels weird, though."

"That's probably because you had a bad concussion," Kat replied. "And you had some led stuck in your side. It was pretty deep. We had to pull it out and stitch it up. As for the burn on your leg, my friend's out getting something for it right now."

Blez nodded, but said nothing. Led? In her side? Ouch, so that's why it was bleeding so much. Suddenly a thought wandered into her mind, and she started to panic. "Kat, was it? Do you know where my SIR unit is?"

Kat giggled and nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs. Your SIR if funny, Mif. I like her."

Blez felt relief wash over her and she allowed herself to relax. Might as well, anyway. She had a feeling she would be staying here a while.


End file.
